The invention is directed to a device for cleaning deep into the pores of the skin according to mechanical principles.
The care of the skin holds an important place in society and represents an extremely large and competitive market. Thus, a great many methods have been invented and implemented, namely, cosmetic masks and ointments, treatments with water, steam and also mechanical suction devices.
The advantage of cosmetic means is their favorable chemical-biological effect on the skin cells, but disadvantages reside in the relatively great expenditure of time for mask treatments, as well as in the problem of reaching deeper skin layers.
Steam treatment requires special equipment and therefore likewise requires a time-consuming treatment in cosmetics practices.
In order to achieve the best possible effect in the use of cosmetic ointments it is advisable to clean the skin thoroughly beforehand and remove hardened deposits in the pores.
Treatment methods with mechanical suction devices are described in the patent literature, e.g., in FR 26 26 179 A, U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,316 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,794,035, and concern typical known devices for cleaning the skin with a vacuum pump (FR 26 26 179 A), a suction bell (U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,316) or a suction nozzle (U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,035) which are placed on the skin and comprise a connection hose between the pump and the suction bell or nozzle. In so doing, steam action and pulsating suction can also be provided, as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,971. In this case, the pulsating operation serves for alternating between steam action and vacuum action on the one hand and for a massaging action on the skin on the other hand.
Overlapping treatment by means of ultrasonic waves is suggested for opening the pores. In this case, U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,368 describes a microsurgical suction handpiece with an ultrasonic source which causes a reduction in size of the tissue parts to be sucked out. This treatment has nothing to do with skin cleaning. In this instance, the use of ultrasonics serves for loosening and reducing the size of body tissue.
DE 26 11 721 B2 discloses a medical suction device for sucking tissue serum; suction device can be placed on the skin of a patient, its suction opening being covered by a tightly meshed sieve, wherein a holder for previously prepared fleece paper, containing a supporting sieve for the fleece paper, is provided behind the sieve. The skin is accordingly prevented from being sucked into the suction opening too vigorously, and the veins of the patient, which must be kept healthy for infusions which may be necessary later are treated with care. This medical device also has nothing to do with skin cleaning.
The technical problem in all known treatment methods for skin cleaning with suction devices is the risk of blood effusions and blood clots as a result of sucking blood from the capillary vessels in the upper layers of the skin, so that the skin can suffer permanent discoloration. Moreover, such devices must be very carefully cleaned or sterilized in order to prevent the transmission of skin diseases, or relatively expensive disposable tools must be used, since the suctioned skin deposits unavoidably soil the interior of the suction ducts.